The New Potter
by surlovesftp
Summary: What if there was another Potter, and another Prophecy? Voldemort is back and badder than ever. But the twins are ready for it. One with Brains, one with heart, will conquer the one with nothing but darkness. My first Fanfiction please R&R... Fred


The New Girl

By DesiSurSur

Eri picked up a small white envelope from her bed; it was addressed to a Ms. Eri Sohma, the Upper Bedroom, 29456 Christiana Way, Laguna Niguel, CA 92677. She peeled the envelope open, and pulled out the small, folded piece of paper.

_Ms. Eri Sohma,_

_You are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be escorted to Diagon Alley by Mr. Hagrid, the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts, and then taken to the Hogwarts Express by Nymphadora Tonks. Be at the Leaky Cauldron in London by 8:00 on November 30__th_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore _

"Mom!! Mom!!" Eri ran downstairs, waving the piece of parchment in the air, "there is this weird letter that says that I'm supposed to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And that this guy is supposed to take me to some place called Diagon Alley!" Her mother gasped and dropped the dishes she was holding; they hit the floor with a crash.

"John! Can you come down here? Eri's letter has arrived!" Mrs. Sohma yelled.

"What? It's here already! Vernon said that Harry's letters had only started to come last night," Her Father yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Who's Harry?" Eri asked, "and why does all of this sound so familiar? Hogwarts? Harry?" Eri got up off of the table and grabbed a pair of slippers and a broom and began to sweep up the shards of broken dishes.

"Repairo," her dad flicked out her wand, and the plates came together and flew to the counter.

"What was that? I seemed like you came out of Harry Potter!" Eri laughed, "Am I on one of those TV shows where the parents play pranks on the kids? Seriously, where are the hidden cameras?"

"Ummm… honey, there are no hidden cameras. This is all real!" her mother said, trying to be comforting.

"What do you mean there are no hidden cameras? Do you really think I'm a wizard?" she yelled, very shocked.

"No, honey, we don't think we know," said her father, "You might want to sit down for this. Eri, err…You are a witch; you have a twin brother named Harry Potter. You're parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, and you and your brother were separated for your protection."

"Wait, are you saying that my parents are Lily and James Potter, and I'm related to The Boy Who Lived?" she sounded excited, "and I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Yes. Well, that Harry Potter Series is what Albus Dumbledore thinks is going to happen. So, he's warning all of the wizards to be ready," Her father informed her, "but, you aren't in those books because you weren't there the day your parents were murdered. Your Godfather, Sirius Black, had found out You-Know-Who's plans and tried to save both of you. Unfortunately, he couldn't he was only fast enough to get you, not Harry. So he raised you like his daughter for the first 2 years of your life, then passed you on to us and left to help Dumbledore." Eri sighed heavily, with her knew knowledge, and her twin telepathy she tried to connect with her newfound brother. She ran upstairs to gather her things, she could not wait! The date that day was November 27th. In just one day she had booked her ticket to London, (on a flight that would get there two days early) packed her entire trunk, and was logged on to Harry Potter website and trying to figure what house she was going to be in. Yet, it hadn't even fazed her that she had five different parents in her 11 years of life. The next morning she was up at 6 o' clock, preparing the house for her departure.

"Mom, Dad, I'll miss you." she said, "I'll write every week. You have to promise to reply!" Mr. and Mrs. Sohma gave a quick nod as Eri climbed into her cab. As she drove off, Mrs. Sohma had tears in her eyes.

"John, is it normal that she didn't even care that she was adopted, or that her real parents are dead, and she never knew it?" Mrs. Sohma asked, between sobs.

**A/N**: Ok... this is my first fanfiction so don't be too mean, please??..I promise it will be funnier later... but i couldn't really make this that funny )


End file.
